It was an accident
by liamsmommy
Summary: Bella gets into a car accident and Edward is nowhere to be found. Will he make it to her on time? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Rated M cause I'm paranoid!


**Sadly Twilight does NOT belong to me, but this plot does!**

**(Post Eclipse)**

It was Saturday morning and Charlie had gone fishing so I had the house all to myself. Edward was hunting with his family all weekend. I could tell he needed to badly. He didn't want to to go but we all had talked him down.

Although I don't regret making him go, I missed him so much. I decided right them I was going to do something to take my mind off missing him but I could never take my mind off him.

"Seattle!" I practically yelled. Good thing nobody was home. Charlie probably would have found it funny that I talked to myself.

I jumped in and out of the shower, brushed my hair, got dressed and walked downstairs. I then grabbed my keys and wallet and headed out the door. As I got into the cab of my truck, I noticed Edward's cd he had given me, sitting on the seat beside me. I popped it into the cd player and was on my way.

I spent most of the day in Seattle, just browsing different bookstores, since Forks didn't have that many to chose from. I ended up buying the one book I already owned. _Wuthering Heights._ I guess I needed a new copy. My other copy was so beat up that Edward had offered to buy me a new one but I refused.

It was around 5 pm. I found a nice quiet park and decided to go read. As I was lost in my book, I looked up to see how dark it had gotten. I didn't even notice with the street light right over me. I looked at my watch and realized it was 8 o'clock.

"Oh no!" I whispered in a panic. Charlie is going to kill me. I rushed to my car and jumped in. It would take me forever to get back to Forks. I quickly pulled out the cell phone Edward had given me in case of emergencies and dialed Charlie's number.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Bella! Where are you? I'm worried sick!"

"I'm sorry dad. I went to Seattle and lost all track of time. I'm on my way now." I replied.

"Thank God!" he paused as I heard him breath a sigh of relief. "Ok, just be careful on the way back."

"I will dad. See you in a few hours. Bye." I said as I clicked the phone shut.

About 2 hours later, I was still driving. It was just starting to rain. Great. There were no cars on the road, assuming people wanted to avoid the wet, slippery pavement.

***45 minutes later***

Just as I was nearing Forks, I relaxed a little bit. I pulled out my cell again to check the time. Almost 11 pm. Alice had probably seen this and told Edward and I'm guessing he would decide to come back early, which was perfectly ok with me.

As I came out of my little thought, I looked up only to see a deer run out in front of me. I quickly slammed on my brakes which caused me to start sliding. I gripped the steering wheel and closed my eyes tight. I could feel the truck spinning and I prayed I wouldn't hit anything. But as I started to open my eyes again, my truck slammed into a huge tree, causing me hit my head on the windshield. My head throbbed and my entire body ached. Then everything started to go black.

**Edward POV**

It was Saturday evening. We were hunting about 100 miles from the house. I had to all but keep myself from running back to Forks. To my Bella. I just wanted to be with her again. But I was coming back tonight. I told Bella I would be at her house around 1 am and that she wouldn't need to wait up for me but she insisted that she would stay awake for me. I loved her so much.

It was starting to get late and I was already bored with hunting, just thinking about Bella. It was about 10:30 pm and we were gonna head back in about an hour. I was sitting on a rock, watching Emmett devour a bear, when I heard Alice scream from a few hundred feet away. Emmett dropped his bear and we both ran to her. Jasper and Esme were already there trying to comfort her.

"Alice, what did you see?" I yelled at her, quickly scanning her thoughts. What I saw next, made my unbeating heart break. Bella was sitting in her wrecked truck, unconsious.

"Alice, did this already happen?" I yelled at her again. Jasper growled at me but I didn't care.

She quickly snapped out of it, realizing we still may have time. "I think it happens right around 11." she quietly said.

"We'll never make it to her in time!" I yelled as I was already running back towards Forks.

***Half hour later***

We were almost to the scene where I saw Bella's wrecked truck at in Alice's vision. I yanked out my cell and dialed Bella's number. No answer. Dammit!

"Bella, please hang on." I pleaded in my head. I knew we were too late. It was 11:10. I could only pray Bella was ok.

As I was running through the woods, I could see the street lights up ahead and I could smell blood. Bella's blood. I made it to her truck and pulled the door open. Everyone was close behind me. Carlisle came up next to me and started checking her vitals. Her breathing was uneven and her heart rate was faster than it should have been. I gently started to shake her to see if she would come to. No luck. My heart was breaking a million times over.

"I can't lose you Bella, please hang on." I quietly said but I knew everyone heard me. Esme came over and started to pat my shoulder.

"Everyting will be ok Edward." She said. "As a mother, I just know these things." She smiled at me and hugged me tenderly.

Suddenly, Bella started to stir. I was almost jumping in excitement but held my composure. I gently lifted her hand and reassured her she would be ok.

"Edward" she said quietly.

"I'm right here, love."

"It hurts." she whimpered.

"I know, love. Carlisle will give you something." I replied.

Carlisle spoke up. "Bella, how much pain are you in?"

"A lot." Her eyes were starting to water. I could tell she was fighting the tears.

"Love? Do you think we could move you?" I asked her.

"Uh huh." she answered, still whimpering

I picked her up quickly and gently but suddenly she cried out in pain.

I was holding her in mid air, trying so hard to not even move an inch,

"Bella, what hurts?" Carlisle asked her, concern in his voice.

She was still crying when she answered him. "My leg!" she yelled.

We both looked down at her leg and gasped. We hadn't even noticed before but it was definitely broken. The bone was sticking out but hadn't pierced the skin. Just looking at this would make a regular person nauseous.

I started to panic, not sure what to do.

"We need to get her to the hospital". Carlisle stated calmly.

"How? She won't even let us move her." I replied.

"Alice and Jasper can run home and get your car. Then we'll drive her."

"Will she be ok for that long?" I asked, panic still in my voice.

"I'll keep an eye on her till they get back. She seems to be ok, just her leg. I'm going to do a quick check over on her though to make sure that is the only injury."

I nodded in repsonse.

***15 minutes later***

I was still holding Bella in my arms. I hadn't moved her since I picked her up. Carlise had done a quick check on her and she seemed to be ok. She had a little scratch from hitting her head on the winshield. Just looking into her car and seeing the windshield cracked from where her head hit, made me worry more. Carlisle reassured me that her head was fine and she just had a thick skull.

I quietly laughed. My clumsy Bella, had been hit in the head so many times, I think it reinforced itself for her.

She was quietly whimpering in my arms and I leaned down to kiss her. Where was Alice and Jasper?

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

I was so out of it. I remembered the crash, the deer, the tree and I blacked out. I sort of remember Edward coming to my rescue. Wait, Carlise and Esme and I think everyone was there. Then the pain. It hit me like a ton of bricks. Edward had lifted me out of the truck and I cried out in pain. My leg was throbbing. When I saw Edward and Carlisle gasp, I knew it was bad. I didn't want to look at it, to save myself from any embarrasment of throwing up.

I quietly laid in Edward's arms, still whimpering. Then it hit me.

"Charlie!" I screamed, weakly.

Edward and Carlise looked at me, confused.

"I need to call Charlie." I pleaded looking into Edward's eyes.

"We already called him, Bella. He's on his way to the hospital." Carlisle answered me.

I silently relaxed in Edward's arms. Suddenly, I saw headlights coming towards us and I put my hand in front of my eyes. The ligts were so bright and it made my head hurt. Edward noticed and turned his body away from the oncoming lights.

"Finally!" I heard Edward silently yell.

As the car stopped in front of us. Edward slowly walked towards it.

"Bella." Edward said, looking into my eyes. "I have to put you in the car and I'm going to try my hardest not to move you. Please, love, forgive me if anything hurts." I nodded at him.

He slowly lifted me into the car. I winced but hopefully Edward hadn't noticed. I think he did though. I looked at his face and he seemd angry at himself.

"Edward." I whispered. He froze, afraid that I was in pain.

"Edward, this wasn't your fault. It was my own. Please stop beating yourself up." I reassured him.

He seemed to relax again and continued lowering me into the car. "Bella, this wasn't your fault. Never say that."

I smiled and he kissed me on the cheek.

As we were on the way to the hospital, I was laying across the back seat and my leg was in terrible pain. I was biting my lip and trying to keep myself from breaking down. The pain was getting worse and I had to hold myself together.

We arrived in the hospital a few minutes later. Alice drove almost as fast as Edward. Carlisle had informed the hospital before we got there so there were already paramedics waiting outside. They opened the car door and Edward was already out, trying to lift me gently. I winced but I fought the oncoming tears.

The paramedics tried to take me from Edward and put me on the gurney but I pulled on Edward's shirt and refused to let go. He growled quietly and I knew they didn't hear it but I felt it in his chest.

They agreed to let Edward walk me to the room, after Carlisle had a little talk with them. I loved having connections.

After I was checked in, Edward walked me to my room followed by Carlisle. Charlie jumped up and ran over to me when we walked in. I braced myself for impact when Charlie stoppped just before we made contact. I think Carlisle had told him before hand.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're ok!" Charlie practically yelled at me.

***10 minutes later***

I was glad when everything had died down. I was really exhausted, due to the fact, it was after 1 in the morning. They had put my leg in a brace and were waiting to do an x-ray. Edward stayed by my side the entire time, holding my hand for comfort. Carlisle convinced Charlie to go home and sleep, assuring him that I would be well taken care of.

I was starting to drift and before I knew it, I was out.

**Edward POV**

Watching Bella sleep, my nerves were shot. Well, they would be if I had any. Carlisle came into the room to take Bella to her x-ray. He said she wouldn't need to be awake to do so, so we let her sleep.

A few hours later, she was still out of it. Carlisle had come in a few minutes ago to show me her x-rays. It was hard to look at. The bone was completely snapped. He told me she would be on crutches for a few months. I knew she would hate that. They went ahead and fit Bella in a cast. Since she was still asleep, I chose it to be blue for her. Our favorite color.

She slept soundlessly all night, due to all the painkillers in her system.

The day light came quickly and I never left Bella's side. It was starting to get later in the day and I was worried because she hadn't woken up yet. Carlisle had been checking her vitals all night and through out the day. He reassured me that Bella just needed rest after her traumatic experience last night.

***2 hours later. 4 o'clock***

Carlisle walked into the room.

"Edward, they gave us the thumbs up to head home. I called Charlie to tell him that Bella would be staying with us for a few days while she recovers, since he is going to be working a lot the next couple of weeks. He said it was fine." he said

I nodded, never taking my gaze off Bella.

"We're going home." I whispered in her ear.

***Later that night***

Bella was soundlessly sleeping in my bed. I was still worried that she hadn't woken up yet. I knew it was all the medicine in her system that had knocked her out. Esme always came in to check on us. I will always love my mother for being so caring.

I laid there for hours watching my beautiful Bella sleep. Although around 4 am, she started to stir. I watched her closely.

**Bella POV**

I woke up, groggy. I couldn't tell where I was. I tried to sit up, but the movement made my head spin. I felt cold hands on my forehead and they felt nice against my warm skin. I looked over to see Edward's beautiful eyes boring into mine.

"Edward?" I said, weakly.

"How do you feel love?" he asked me.

"How did I get in your room?" I asked, my mind not even comprehending his first question.

He laughed quietly and smiled. "Bella, do you remember what happened?" His tone turned serious.

"Accident." was all that came out of my mouth.

He nodded. His face looked tense.

"Edward, relax."

He siged and kissed me on the cheek. Before I knew it, I was out.

**The End! (Maybe!)**

**What did you guys think? Reviews please!** **Good or bad! I like criticism. Also, let me know if you would like me to continue! I really enjoyed writing this story! I may end up adding more even if no one says anything! Thank again! Also, check out my other stories! :D**


End file.
